1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to garbage collection, and in particular, to systems and methods for isolating generations in garbage collectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, most programming languages have placed responsibility for dynamic allocation and deallocation of memory on the programmer. For example, in the C programming language, memory is allocated from the heap by the malloc procedure (or its variants). Given a pointer variable, p, execution of machine instructions corresponding to the statement p=malloc (sizeof (SomeStruct)) causes pointer variable p to point to newly allocated storage for a memory object of size necessary for representing a SomeStruct data structure. After use, the memory object identified by pointer variable p can be deallocated, or freed, by calling free (p). Pascal and C++ languages provide analogous facilities for explicit allocation and deallocation of memory.
Unfortunately, dynamically allocated storage may become unreachable if no reference, or pointer, to the storage remains in the set of root reference locations for a given computation. Memory objects that are no longer reachable, but have not been freed, are called garbage. Similarly, storage associated with a memory object can be deallocated while still referenced. In this case, a dangling reference has been created. In general, dynamic memory can be hard to manage correctly. In most programming languages, heap allocation is required for data structures that survive the procedure that created them. If these data structures are passed to further procedures or functions, it may be difficult or impossible for the programmer or compiler to determine the point at which it is safe to deallocate them.
Because of this difficulty, garbage collection, i.e., automatic reclamation of heap-allocated storage after its last use by a program, can be an attractive alternative model of dynamic memory management. Garbage collection is particularly attractive for functional languages, such as the JAVA.TM. language (JAVA is a trademark of Sun Microsystems, Inc.), Prolog, Lisp, Smalltalk, Scheme, Eiffel, Dylan, ML, Haskell, Miranda, Oberon, etc., which exhibit data sharing, delayed execution, and generally, less predictable execution orders than the procedural languages. See generally, Jones & Lins, Garbage Collection: Algorithms for Automatic Dynamic Memory Management, pp. 141, Wiley (1996) for a discussion of garbage collection and the classical algorithms therefor.
Three classical garbage collection methods are reference counting, mark-sweep, and copying storage reclamation. The first, reference counting, is based on maintaining a count of the number of references, e.g., pointers, to each memory object from active memory objects or root reference locations. When a new memory object is allocated and a pointer thereto is assigned, the memory object's reference count is set to one. Then, each time a pointer is set to refer to the memory object, the memory object's reference count is incremented. When a reference to the memory object is deleted or overwritten, the reference count is decremented. Memory objects with a reference count of zero are unreachable and can be collected as garbage. A reference counting garbage collector implementation typically includes an additional field, the reference count, in each memory object and includes incrementing and decrementing support as part of new object, delete object and update pointer functions.
In contrast, tracing collector methods involve traversal of reference chains through memory to identify live, i.e., referenceable, memory objects. One such tracing collector method is the mark-sweep method in which reference chains through memory are traversed to identify and mark live memory objects. Unmarked memory objects are garbage and are collected and returned to the free pool during a separate sweep phase. A mark-sweep garbage collector implementation typically includes an additional field, e.g., a mark bit, in each memory object. Mark-compact collectors add compaction to the traditional mark-sweep approach. Compaction relocates live objects to achieve beneficial reductions in fragmentation. Reference count methods may also employ compaction.
Another tracing method, copying collection, divides memory (or a portion thereof) into two semi-spaces, one containing current data and the other containing old data. Copying garbage collection begins by reversing the roles of the two semi-spaces. The copying collector then traverses the live objects in the old semi-space, FromSpace, copying reachable objects into the new semi-space, ToSpace. After all the live objects in FromSpace have been traversed and copied, a replica of the data structures exists in ToSpace. In essence, a copying collector scavenges live objects from amongst the garbage. A beneficial side effect of copying collection is that live objects are compacted into ToSpace, thereby reducing fragmentation.
Generational approaches build on the observations that (1) memory objects typically die young and that (2) tracing methods spend considerable resources traversing, copying, or relocating comparatively long-lived objects. Generational garbage collection schemes divide the heap into two or more generations, segregating objects by age, and concentrate collection efforts (or at least more vigorous collection efforts) on the younger generation(s). Since the youngest generation can be small, garbage collection related pause times can, on average, be kept short. Garbage collection within a generation can be by copying, mark-sweep, or other garbage collection method. To implement a generational collector, it is vital that a mutator process, the garbage collector or some combination of both identify intergenerational pointers so they can be treated as part of a root set by the garbage collector. A mutator is a process which changes the graph of reference chains through memory in the process of performing useful work, apart from garbage collection, in a computer system.
Intergenerational pointers typically arise either through mutator process pointer stores or through promotion of objects containing pointers. Promoted intergenerational pointers can easily be detected by a collector process upon promotion. However, short of scanning older generations for pointers into younger generations--a costly process--pointer stores must be trapped and recorded to detect intergenerational pointer stores. Barriers are well known and have been implemented in hardware, in software, or with operating system (typically paging system) support. See generally, Jones & Lins, Garbage Collection: Algorithms for Automatic Dynamic Memory Management, pp. 165-74, Wiley (1996) (discussing intergenerational pointers, write barriers, entry tables, remembered sets, sequential store buffers, page marking with hardware support, page marking with virtual memory support, and card marking).
If software techniques, such as in-line code for pointer store checking, are used, the execution time and in-line code space overheads can be significant. One example of a software write barrier is that proposed by Ungar (see David M. Ungar, Generation Scavenging A Non-disruptive High Performance Storage Reclamation Algorithm, ACM SIGPLAN Notices, 19(5), pp. 157-67 (1984)), which intercepted stores to check whether (1) a pointer was being stored and (2) whether the pointer was to a younger generation object and was being stored into an older generation object. If so, the address of the older generation object was added to a remembered set. Software barriers can impose a large amount of overhead on the operations to which they apply. For example, a software'store barrier provided by in-lined code adds additional instruction latencies, e.g., to check whether a pointer is being stored and whether the pointer is intergenerational, and increases the total volume of code. Such code increases may adversely affect cache performance.
An alternative to such a software barrier is to use an operating system's virtual memory page protection mechanisms to trap accesses to protected pages or to use page modification dirty bits as a map of pages potentially containing an object with an updated intergenerational pointer field. Such techniqes typically defer identifications of pointer stores, and more particularly intergenerational pointer stores, from amongst all stores until collection time. However, virtual memory page sizes are not generally well suited to garbage collection service. For example, pages tend to be large as compared with objects and virtual memory dirty bits record any modification to the associated page, not simply pointer stores. As a result the costs of scanning a page for intergenerational pointers can be high.
Another alternative to an inlined code software write barrier is hardware barrier support. Although, many write barrier implementations do not discriminate between pointer and non-pointer stores, and instead simply record all writes while deferring checks for intergenerational pointers to collection time, the extensive use of hardware support for garbage collection in the Symbolics 3600 allowed efficient implementation of a page marking scheme. Three features of the Symbolics 3600 made this feasible. First, a hardware write barrier ignored any word that was not a pointer to generational data. Whenever a reference to generational memory was stored into a page, the write-barrier hardware set a corresponding bit in the garbage collection page table. Second, a tagged architecture removed the need to consider object boundaries while performing collection time checks for intergenerational pointers since pointer words could always be distinguished from non-pointer words using tags. The Symbolics 3600 accomodated a 2-bit major data type tag, a 4-bit minor tag and a 28-bit address in a 36-bit word. Finally, pages were smaller--at 256 words--than typical virtual memory pages, so a page could be scanned rapidly at collection time. See Jones & Lins, Garbage Collection: Algorithms for Automatic Dynamic Memory Management, pp. 169-70, Wiley (1996) (discussing page marking with hardware support on the Symbolics 3600); see also Moon, Architecture of the Symbolics 3600, In Proceedings of the 12th Annual International Symposium on Computer Architecture, pp. 76-83 (1985) (discussing stored representations of objects).
The process of identifying intergenerational pointers can require significant collection-time scanning. One improvement is to segment collected memory space (e.g., the heap) into small regions called cards. Card marking offers several advantages provided that the cards are of the right size. Since they are smaller than virtual memory pages, the amount of collection-time scanning can be reduced. On the other hand, the amount of space occupied by a card table is less than that required for a word-by-word marking scheme. In general, a bit is set unconditionally in a card table whenever a word in the card is modified. Card marking collectors must scan dirty cards for intergenerational pointers at collection time. The cost of scanning cards is proportional to the number and size of cards marked, rather than to the number of stores performed, since duplicates never arise. See Wilson and Moher, Design of the Opportunistic Garbage Collector, ACM SIGPLAN Notices, 24(10), pp. 23-35 (1989).
Although generational approaches can be very effective at reducing total garbage collection time and the majority of collections can be non-disruptive, collections of older generations can be disruptive. To collect these older generations of objects in a non-disruptive manner, Hudson and Moss proposed an algorithm that processes bounded-size areas of a mature object space at each collections. The algorithm is incremental in nature and guarantees eventual collection of any and all garbage. Hudson and Moss use a train analogy to describe their solution to the problem, with carriages representing bounded size areas and trains representing groups of carriages holding linked structures. The system is efficient in that it does not rely on special hardware or virtual memory mechanisms. See Hudson and Moss, Incremental Collection of Mature Objects, Proceedings of International Workshop on Memory Management, St. Malo France (Sep. 16-18, 1992).